ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mystic Fire
Summary Following on from Darkness Dawns. Kai has become the Overlord's right hand. But while the forces of darkness work towards and end goal. The ninja must contend with the aftermath of Kai's 'betrayal' and find a new place to call home. Episode 135-Memories (Temporary base) 'Skylor: '''It wasn't that hard to betray my father once Kai opened me up to what he truly cared about. '''Nya: '''Yes. But at this point in time. Was it because he cared for you? '''Skylor: '''Yes, I could see it in his eyes. He really cared for me. '''Jay: '''Perhaps going over the memories we have of Kai will help us accept his change. '''Lloyd: '''A wise decision Jay. Where do we begin. '''Cole: '''I say we begin from the start. Back when Garmadon was still banished to the underworld. '''Zane: '''Yes, as I remember. He only joined us to save Nya. '''Skylor: '''I can see that he decided to stay. '''Nya: '''I may've had something to do with that. ''(Unknown Location) 'Kai: '''What are we doing out here? '''Overlord: '''As I stated before. We are searching for clues as to where the Mountain King is trapped. '''Kai: '''And we're starting where. '''Overlord: '''You'll see when we get there. Now keep walking. ''(Monastery-Ninjago Civil War) 'Rock Lord: '''I will crush your pathetic force spinjitzu master '''Spinjitzu master: '''Yet you still underestimate me. '''Rock Lord: '''I know your defenders. I was married to one remember. I can beat you. '''Spinjitzu master: '''And yet you shall fail for evil will never win. ''(temporary base-present) 'Wu: ''gasp' No. (With the ninja) 'Pixel: '''Yes, but if I remember, Kai was very overprotective of you Lloyd then. '''Wu: '''Ninja, story time is over. We have trouble. '''Lloyd: '''Is it Kai? '''Wu: '''Yes, and I know where he's headed. '''Skylor: '''Where? '''Wu: '''The Rock Fortress. Only thing is, a master of fire is required to unlock the entrance. '''Skylor: '''I should have that covered. '''Lloyd: '''Then we need to move out now. '''Cole: '''Then lead the way Wu. ''(Rock Fortress entrance) 'Kai: '''What is this place? '''Overlord: '''It is the entrance to one of your ancestors base of operations. A place that I myself once visited during the elemental wars over hundreds of years ago. What we seek is trapped within. And only a master of fire can open the stone gates. '''Kai: '''Then I'll get this door open in no time... Episode 136-Caves of Rock Fortress ''(Rock Fortress entrance) 'Lloyd: '''Seems someone beat us here. '''Zane: '''My scans of the area indicate that this place is old and close to the brink of collapse. Caution would be wise when traversing the tunnels. '''Nya: '''Yeah, lets go inside. '''Pixel: '''The tunnels are unstable. So be careful not to upset the delicate balance and fragile supports. ''(Elsewhere inside the Rock Fortress) 'Overlord: '''It appears the tunnels are unstable. We must be smart about this for I sense the ninja are closing in. Awaken the three statue titan brothers and lure the ninja out into the tunnel. '''Kai: '''Understood master. ''(Kai brings the three statues to life) 'Stonecrush: '''Who brings us to life again? '''Groundpound: '''I don't know brother, but I just want to smash something. '''Earthmover: '''We're our statues. I knew my art was good for something. '''Kai: '''Listen up titans. I have people on my trail. But you will answer to me. '''Stonecrush: '''A master of fire. Must be a descendent of Rock Lord. '''Kai: '''Listen to me already or I'll burry you as well as those who dare to stop me when I leave. '''Stonecrush: '''relax master. We've been dormant as a statue for hundreds of years. '''Lloyd: '''Did you hear something? '''Kai: '''And now they're here. Listen closely. ''(With the ninja) 'Skylor: '''Kai, are you here? '''Stonecrush: '''You mean the master. Oh no, he left already. '''Lloyd: '''Who are you? '''Earthmover: '''We're your worst nightmare. Powerful warriors locked away here for hundreds of years following our old masters defeat. But you're lucky, because you're going to be our first victims. '''Cole: '''I doubt that '''Kai: '''Really. Because you've just walked right into a trap. Now! '''Groundpound: '''Let's bring the cave in. ''(Kai and the three brothers leave) 'Jay: '''Being buried alive was not on my to do list today! '''Lloyd: '''Guys, we need to get out of here and fast. '''Tor: '''Grab on. '''Ninja: '''Tor! '''Imperial Defender: '''Be ready, this'll be a bumpy ride ''(Outside) 'Lloyd: '''That was too close. '''Cole: '''Agreed, Kai's stepped up his game. '''Tor: '''What's going on. Why did Kai attempt to burry you alive '''Skylor: '''Kai's gone bad. Though against his own will. '''Zane: '''We believe that a fragment of the Overlords darkness has corrupted his thoughts. '''Imperial Defender: '''We'll get him back. '''Jay: '''Another samurai X! '''Imperial Defender: '''Pixel, I believe you helped build this suit. '''Pixel: '''Relax guys. It's just Zor. '''Lloyd: '''Zor? '''Imperial Defender/Zor: '''Yes. I gained some help in creating another identity as my elemental power won't do much good in a fight. Imperial Defender is my chosen name. ''(Else where) 'Kai: '''Now that we've got them. What do we do? '''Overlord: '''They know where the Mountain King is trapped. They will lead us to it. '''Kai: '''Alright. But first. I have an old family member to visit. '''Overlord: '''Go on. I shall leave you alone while you visit this fallen grandmother... Episode 137-Grave Return ''(temporary base) 'Jay: '''Look, Nya, I know you're worried about Kai. But please, trust me. '''Nya: '''I don't know Jay. What if it doesn't work? '''Jay: '''I'm positive it'll work. At least we'll know if the old Kai is still in there. '''Nya: '''I suppose you're right. Lets go. ''(Graveyard) 'Kai: '''Grandmother. You always said that I would make a great warlord of sorts. And I guess you were right. I do make a good one. Perhaps it does run in the family. ''(Nearby) 'Jay: '''See, the old Kai is still there. '''Nya: '''Wait, listen. '''Kai: '''But being a ninja was not my fate, nor my destiny. You always wanted what was best for me. You knew that you couldn't waken the frost magic in me. Because my will was too strong for you, so you warned me about the future in other ways. But it was pointless. Fate nor destiny had my future planned for how you, nor father or mother saw it. I was destined to become my masters right hand. I was destined to do these things. But I'm stronger now. And that's all that matters. Goodbye. '''Jay: '''Or not. Wait, is he about to '''Nya: '''Set this place to blow. We need to go now. ''(Else where) 'Kai: '''Now, Stonecrush. Where is the Mountain King? '''Stonecrush: '''We shall lead you to it. '''Overlord: '''Excellent. Then we can begin phase 2. ''(temporary base) 'Skylor: '''Well? Is the old Kai still there? '''Nya: '''No, the old Kai's completely gone. Only this evil Kai is left. '''Skylor: '''So Kai is forever gone. He's not coming back. '''Nya: '''No. Kai's gone forever.... Episode 138-A New Home ''(Temporary base) 'Zane: '''I believe this location here might be best suited to us. '''Lloyd: '''Another mountain Zane? '''Pixel: '''There are legends that a being of tremendous size is trapped within. If those legends are in indeed true, it would serve to reason that we would be giving it another line of defense. Thus preventing the forces of darkness from obtaining such a powerful asset. '''Lloyd: '''You make your point. We move out now. ''(Elsewhere) 'Kai: '''How far is there Stonecrush? '''Stonecrush: '''We have only just begun. But if your believe that the ninja are closer to it then we are. Then they may reach there before we do. '''Overlord: '''Perhaps bringing the army will provide us with a distraction while we awaken the Mountain King. '''Kai: '''I see. Rockcrunch. Bring the troops along. We may be expecting a battle when we arrive ''(Mountain) 'Skylor: '''This is to be our new base. In the side of a mountain. '''Lloyd: '''Well legend says that a being of great size is trapped within. If we're to ensure that Kai never obtains that power. We'll act as a second line of defense. ''(later) 'Skylor: '''Guys, we've got a problem. '''Kai: '''I was expecting you would be here ninja. ATTACK MY ARMY! Episode 139-Mountain King ''(Mountain/Ninja base) 'Overlord: '''The defences of the mountain are great. But we are stronger. Eradicate those defenses. '''Kai: '''Titan brothers. Destroyer the mountains defences. '''Overlord: '''But while they do that. We shall head in the back way. '''Skylor: '''Is Kai retreating? '''Lloyd: '''I don't know. But we need to keep them from destroying the mountains defences. '''Cole: '''I'll head inside to make sure that if any get through. They'll have to get by me then. '''Lloyd: '''Take Zane and Pixel with you. The rest of us will hold them off. ''(Inside) 'Zane: '''I'm detecting a major energy signature ahead. '''Cole: '''You don't need to detect it Zane, you can feel the ground shaking. ''(Outside) 'Lloyd: '''What's going on? '''Jay: '''Why is the ground shaking? '''Tor: '''An earthquake? '''Wu: '''No, something much worse. Look to the mountain. ''(The Mountain is forced open from the inside) 'Lloyd: '''Is that '''Wu: '''the Mountain King. '''Kai: '''Destroy everything Mountain King, let nothing stand in your way. '''Overlord: '''Now we pull back and learn how to create new beings from your magic. '''Kai: '''Yes. ''(Kai leaves with his army. Mountain King advances on towards New Ninjago City) 'Skylor: '''Who do we go after. Kai, or the Mountain King? '''Lloyd: '''We have to stop the Mountain King. Look where it's headed. '''Nya: '''New Ninjago City. '''Jay: '''But how do we stop something of that size? '''Cole: '''We took down Garmadon's colossus. Perhaps we can do the same here. '''Lloyd: '''Let's go then. We need to stop it. ''(Close to New Ninjago City) 'Mountain King: '''Destroy, crush, kill, destroy, crush, kill, destroy, crush, kill '''Lloyd: '''It's repeating the same three words over and over again! '''Cole: '''Perhaps there's a pattern? '''Skylor: '''Or it isn't very intelligent. '''Lloyd: '''It does seem to know only three words. But remember, the Great Devourer was intelligent. The Mountain King might just be playing with us, Make us do something rash. '''Jay: '''I think I've got an idea. '''Lloyd: '''Then lets go full steam with it Jay. ''(Road into New Ninjago City) 'Commissioner: '''Alright, we hold the line here..... '''Officer: '''Sir, how are we suppose to hold something that size of. '''Lloyd: '''With this guy. '''Commissioner: '''Crabby? '''Nya: '''Let's take down the Mountain King. ''(Mountain King engages in combat against Crabby and falls before it) 'Lloyd: '''Now we need to stop it from ever getting back up. '''Nya: '''Wait. It's appearance. That creature was the skeleton that made up the Samurai X cave. This is just a statue. And with statues, comes great destructive potential. '''Lloyd: '''We can destroy him. Quick, Cole, shatter it. '''Cole: '''On it. ''(Mountain King shatters) 'Cole: '''Now we need to know why he unleased it. '''Lloyd: '''Yes, if he had something of such size and power, and an army to back it up. Why send it in alone. '''Skylor: '''Unless it was meant to distract us from the real goal. '''Jay: '''But what is the real goal? ''(Elsewhere) (Shadow men form as Kai uses frost magic to create life) 'Overlord: '''Yes, now we are ready to conquer Ninjago. '''Kai: '''Yes, we are... Episode 140-A New Force ''(Ninja's new base) 'Wu: '''Ninja. I fear a new darkness is upon us. But where it is from is unknown. Or who unleashed it. '''Lloyd: '''Where is this threat at master Wu? '''Wu: '''I do not know, all I do know is that whoever unleashed it seeks to conquer Ninjago. '''Skylor: '''You don't think it's related to Kai? '''Zane: '''It is possible that Kai is not truly responsible for all that's happened. '''Cole: '''What makes you say that Zane? '''Zane: '''You've seen the way he talks to himself. Its like he's talking to another person that we can't see or hear. '''Nya: '''Now that you point it out. Kai would've just taken the Mountain King and conquered Ninjago. This is carefully planned. But who is truly behind this all. '''Lloyd: '''Could it be, the Overlord is still active inside Kai. Talking to him, manipulating him? '''Skylor: '''What do you mean? '''Lloyd: '''Think about it. How did Kai discover the statues of his ancestors troops, or find the location of the Rock Fortress or even know about the Mountain King in the first place. '''Nya: '''Now that you mention, not even I knew about them till now. But who else is that old and still alive that could tell Kai about it. '''Lloyd: '''Garmadon's gone insane, Wu and Misako are with us, Mystake and Moltar wouldn't tell someone who wanted to cause chaos where they are, leaving only the Overlord. '''Skylor: '''Then it is the Overlord in his head, telling him what to do. '''Lloyd: '''It is just a theory that will have to be proven by Kai, or if he ever makes mention of the Overlord telling him what to do. ''(Kai's camp) 'Commander Flame: '''Oh, what a pleasure it is to serve you master. '''Commander Volcanic: '''I agree with Commander Flame master '''Commander Magma: '''As do I. '''Overlord: '''You shall have them as your own personal force. '''Kai: '''Perfect. Now all that is left, is to let Ninjago know that it's new ruler is coming. '''Overlord: '''Yes, and to do that, we shall begin with the advance towards New Ninjago City. '''Kai: '''But on the way, I have a place I want to pay a visit to and say hello to a few old family members who have no idea what I've become. Episode 141-Dark Advance ''(Ninja base) 'Wu: '''Ninja, this new dark force is advancing along side the dark army. They've already taken several villages and temples. '''Lloyd: '''Kai's already begun the final advance. But where's he headed. '''Wu: '''Based on his current path, Ignacia. '''Nya: '''Mum and dad. They don't know that Kai's gone bad. We need to warn them. '''Lloyd: '''By the time we get there, Kai would've already arrived and begun to attack. '''Skylor: '''Then let's waste no time. Are they any allies we have nearby that could get there ahead of time. '''Zor: '''The Fangpyre set up near Highland. They could provide assistance till we arrive. '''Lloyd: '''Make it so. We won't waste anytime. ''(Elsewhere) 'Commander Flame: '''My tactics are flawless Magma. Perhaps you should try your hand at tactics. '''Commander Magma: '''Rest it Flame. The master placed me in control of our scouts. My information is what allows you to form your tactics and strategies. '''Commander Volcanic: '''Hush it already, I'm the one who leads the troops into battle. I'm the one who follows the tactics. If any of us should be complaining about Flame's tactics. It should be me. '''Kai: '''Enough. The three of you are all equal in rank and serve me, and me only. Now get ready. We'll be arriving at Ignacia soon. Episode 142-Ignacia Battle ''(Ignacia) 'Ray: '''Fangtom, what brings you here? '''Fangtom head 1: '''We received word from the ninja that a dark force was heading this direction. '''Fangtom head 2: '''And that they had already taken control over many villages. '''Ray: '''Who's leading this army? '''Fangtom head 1: '''We were told '''Fangtom head 2: '''Not to say by them. But I believe you will see soon enough. '''Commander Flame: '''Greetings Ignacia. It is I, Commander Flame of the Shadow Flame Army. '''Commander Volcanic: '''And I, Commander Volcanic of the Shadow Flame Army. '''Commander Magma: '''And me, Commander Magma of the Shadow Flame Army. '''Commander Flame: '''Our master has ordered that you submit to his masters will at once, or we shall have to use. '''Commander Volcanic: '''Our troops to force you into submission. '''Fangtom head 1: '''Us Fangpyre shall '''Fangtom head 2: '''Never surrender to you rule. '''Ray: '''Same for us. '''Kai: '''I'm disappointed in you father. You were always one to look after others. Did my commanders fail to mention that we'd injure those who refuse. '''Ray: '''Kai. Why do you do this. '''Kai: '''Oh no, it isn't why I do this, it's why they did such a thing. '''Lloyd: '''Kai, whoever's been talking to you, they've manipulated you. '''Overlord: '''They lie again. They wish to stop us, but we both know that they will fail. '''Kai: '''Yes, they will fail. '''Lloyd: '''Who are you talking to Kai? '''Kai: '''You still have no idea do you. You should've put all the pieces of the puzzle together by now, or are the ninja and their brains not enough to solve a simple puzzle. '''Skylor: '''It's the Overlord isn't it? '''Overlord: '''They know. But it's too late. We have our army. '''Kai: '''You may have got it, but it's too late. Commander Flame. '''Commander Flame: '''Attack Shadow Flame Army. Force them into submission. ''(The battle starts) 'Ray: '''How did this happen? '''Nya: '''That's a long story '''Skylor: '''But we can give you a short version '''Maya: '''Then tell us. '''Kai: '''Or, why don't I tell you, or better yet, join me and hear his voice tell you why. '''Ray: '''Never, I promised my mother that I wouldn't let anyone fall down the same path she did. '''Kai: '''Too bad she's gone. And so is her grave. '''Ray: '''You didn't '''Kai: '''I did. '''Overlord: '''I grow stronger every second. Continue to hold them off. Soon, they too shall be able to hear me speak once more. '''Kai: '''Or maybe you won't have to join us. For soon even you will hear him speak. '''Overlord: '''Indeed you will. '''Lloyd: '''Overlord. You won't win this time. We will stop you again. '''Overlord: '''Really. I've grown stronger then before. Dark Army. Begin your advance. '''General Rockcrunch: '''Yes master. You heard him, attack. '''Lloyd: '''We need to stop them. '''Moltar: '''Perhaps we can be off assistance. '''Mystake: '''This darkness shall not succeed in its goal Overlord. '''Skales: '''Serpentine, attack! Episode 143-Molten Destruction ''(Ignacia) 'Lloyd: '''How did Kai get so many hard to hit warriors? '''Moltar: '''Frost Magic. The Overlord knows it. But how is unknown '''Overlord: '''Perhaps I can answer that for you. '''Mystake: '''Or I can shut you up. '''Overlord: '''You can try, but you'll fail as I'm out of harms reach for now. '''Moltar: '''He's in Kai's head. We can't get to him unless. I'll have to distract him Mystake while you dive in. '''Mystake: '''Very well. '''Kai: '''I dare you to attack me. It won't end well for you. '''Moltar: '''We shall find out. ''(Inside Kai's head) 'Overlord: '''I was wondering when you would show up Oni. '''Mystake: '''Things won't go as you plan Overlord. You will be defeated again. '''Overlord: '''Really, here you can't harm me, my power has grown vast. But you will know the feeling of defeat soon enough. Perhaps then, you will realise that darkness rules over everything else. '''Mystake: '''We shall see. '''Overlord: '''Just watch as your Moltus Mander friend dies. '''Mystake: '''No! '''Overlord: '''You see, I am stronger, and so is my most loyal general. ''(Outside Kai's head) 'Mystake: '''Kai, you shall see what a full blooded Oni can do. '''Kai: '''I've already seen what several can do. What makes you think you can stop me. '''Mystake: '''Only fate and destiny know if I will stop you. But that doesn't mean I can't try. ''(Mystake and Kai fight. Mystake dies(Again) 'Kai: '''We've wasted enough time here. '''Overlord: '''Agreed. '''Kai: '''To New Ninjago City. ''(Dark army and Shadow Flame army leave) 'Lloyd: '''We need to stop them. '''Skylor: '''But how, Kai just killed both Moltar and Mystake. '''Wu: '''Perhaps fate will be kind to us today... Episode 144-Defeat ''(New Ninjago City) 'Kai: '''This'll be easy. '''Overlord: '''I agree. '''Commander Flame: '''Shall we begin the attack master. '''Kai: '''Master? '''Overlord: '''Yes. '''Kai: '''Do it Flame. '''Commander Flame: '''Dark Empire, ATTACK! ''(Outside New Ninjago City) 'Lloyd: '''Are we too late? '''Skylor: '''I don't think so, we might still have time. '''Overlord: '''I doubt you have time ninja. I've already taken over half the city. And soon, you'll be next. '''Lloyd: '''We need to stop him now. '''Wu: '''Then we move out. ''(New Ninjago City) 'Kai: '''I thought you'd never show up ninja. '''Skylor: '''Give this up. You know this is wrong. '''Kai: '''Wrong. Ha. You never knew what power tasted like. But I do, and its wonderful. The Overlord's made me his number 1. And I'll do anything he says. '''Skylor: '''And yet there is still a part of you that knows this is wrong. '''Kai: '''Yes, there is a part of me that is still buried deep inside. But it is too small and too weak to do anything about it now. But out of a good heart. Run away. Save yourself. '''Skylor: '''I won't run Kai. We need you, I need you. '''Kai: '''I use to think like that too. But then I was opened up to the harsh world we live in. And the only way to achieve peace is to allow the Overlord to rule Ninjago. '''Skylor: '''This is wrong kai. You should be helping to defend Ninjago, not helping to destroy it. '''Kai: '''You think we're destroying it. You need to open your eyes, We've conquered it. The Overlord, my master, rules over it. You're going to need to run. And consider this only mercy I'll show you. ''(Later-Far from New Ninjago City) '''Wu: '''This is indeed a dark day. '''Lloyd: '''The Overlord won this battle. '''Skylor: '''Did he though? '''Nya: '''And what off Kai? '''Skylor: '''There's still some good in him. But anything that would be left is too weak to overpower the evil. '''Wu: '''Perhaps there is a way we can achieve victory. '''Karlof: '''And we might be able to help with that... Characters Category:Stories Category:Galvatream's universe